


break

by Ekala



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gloves, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ooh, really smitten.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	break

**Author's Note:**

> another bit for my [fic commission/exchange/request/trade](http://ekala-sy-eph.livejournal.com/60426.html), dedicated to [Vamp](http://blackguardvamp.tumblr.com/). really hoping I didn't fuck you up or make Sam sound like too much of a ho. but he really wanted to be a ho.

  
Sam hadn't been expecting this, but it was an intriguing opportunity. Rinzler had dumped him on one of the Blackguard leaders and left, expecting said program to pass him off to one of the footsoldiers and make him do sentry work for the next few microcycles. Instead, he'd kept him around. Even taken his helmet off, which made him far more interesting than the rest of Clu's army that he'd seen.

He watched him work. _Closely_ watched him work. He was organizing armies and guardposts, relaying information from one source to another. Sam could learn something. Especially if he could just distract him for a minute, get closer and see everything clearly laid out...

If there was one thing Sam was good at, it was distraction.

"So, you run _all_ of this?" He slid over, pressing close. From what he'd seen programs didn't have all that pesky trouble with social taboos. Made distractions much easier. Especially considering this particular guard couldn't keep his eyes off him. He'd barely looked away since Sam walked in. Sam put his best innocent face on, looking up at him. "That's quite impressive."

"...yes, well." Ooh, really smitten. Sam glanced down at the console but then returned his gaze to the program, smiling.

"How do you handle all of it, day after day? Doesn't it get terribly boring?" He tapped a line down the program's arm, smirking inwardly as the circuits under his fingers flushed purple. The information was important, and Sam didn't particularly want to follow through, but he was rather frustrated lately (a full guard duty didn't allow much time for playing) and this guard was certainly not hard on the eyes.

"Not at all. It's my function." Sam wet his lips, watching as the program nearly tripped over himself. "...although it does not need constant attention."

"Vamp, right? Interesting name..." He laughed, keeping it short and sweet. "Some users would think you were crazy." That earned him a slightly blank stare. Programs, yeah. "Loopy, insane. Buggy, I guess?"

"...I'm hardly buggy. I'm one of the Programmer's own creations." He looked almost like he wanted to say more, but he stopped himself. "...users can be quite interesting."

"I could show you just how interesting we can get. If you have time to take a break, of course." He smiled prettily again, taking another glance down at the console.

It was the suddenness more than anything that startled him; one moment he was pressed against the side of this guardsman and the next he was pinned to the console, mouth under siege. He gasped as he was let go, mouth tingling from a faint aftercharge the program left. Vamp's eyes burned red and Sam licked his lips, smirking. Definitely doing this.

"Get back here." He hooked an arm around Vamp's neck, pulling him back down for another searing kiss. Hands roamed over his sides, leaving a trail of tingling in their wake, before gripping his thighs and forcefully lifting him off the console. Sam made a noise halfway out of protest, arms tightening around the program's shoulders.

"What, you have some secret lovenest up here?" he managed as they broke apart again, his sarcastic tone still not masking his flushed face or heavy breath. Vamp smirked, shifting Sam into a more secure grip.

"Wouldn't want to disturb any operations, that's all. Besides," he slammed Sam up against the wall, pinning him effectively, letting one leg down to steady them both. "You look better like this." Sam felt another spike of lust run through him, further cementing his plan of action. He smiled, tangling one hand up in Vamp's hair.

"Then get on with it already." More sudden action and Sam suddenly felt rather bare in his torso area and he'd forgotten how quickly the suits could come off and _gloves_ , those were gloves, that wasn't a kink but damn did they feel good and he was going to need some lube if the guy was going to keep going. He pushed at him a bit, attempting to formulate more words.

"L-lube, fuck!" He cursed as Vamp halfway attempted to push one finger into him, squirming as the blackguard laughed. The glove was disappearing quickly, though.

"Haven't heard someone ask for that in cycles. Are all users like this?" Sam would have snapped back at him but Vamp's fingers were getting coated in lube as easily as their suits had come off. Grid magic or something, he swore, pressing back on those fingers as they slipped inside him. Vamp looked far too smug, though, so Sam dragged his fingernails up the program's back and bit at his ear.

"Feisty. Knew you would be," he muttered, as if Sam couldn't hear him. He squirmed again, swatting futiley at his head. Vamp smiled, curling his fingers and working them faster. "That wasn't an insult." Sam moaned, his voice cutting out halfway, clutching at Vamp's back and burying his face in his neck.

Vamp shifted them, hoisting Sam a bit higher and removing his fingers as he did so. His now-free hand tangled in Sam's hair, pulling his head back so they were face to face again. The user smirked, licking his lips again, deliberately grinding up against the blackguard. Vamp smiled, kissing him softly and pushing up and in.

Sam's jaw clenched and he hissed, clinging to the program. Slow, slick, and he felt so damn good, everything sparks and fire and lightning. Vamp finished entering him with a quick thrust and Sam gasped, throwing his head back, just barely avoiding hurting himself on the wall though it made a spectacular thud nonetheless. He stayed like that for a few moments, panting and overheating and _full_ , squeezing his eyes shut but knowing Vamp was watching him, waiting. A slow breath, in and out, and he nodded slowly, biting his lip.

He drew blood at the first full thrust, teeth slicing through his lip as his entire body tensed. Vamp grunted, pushing harder than he probably meant to, bouncing Sam up the wall. He took the user's other leg again, hand slipping under his thigh and pulling it up to the same position as its cohort, wrapped around his waist. They fell into a steady rhythm shortly, fast but not too hard, enough to let them both enjoy it.

Sam let out noises on each thrust, half-formed moans and gasps, arms still tight around the program. He didn't want to open his eyes, meet the unadulterated passion and adoration in the other's, deal with the smirk still lingering on his face. So he kept his eyes shut and just enjoyed it all, lost himself in the short thrusts and the way his back kept sliding up the wall and how on the end of each cycle Vamp would clutch ever so barely at the back of his thighs, breath hitching.

Not surprisingly, neither of them lasted long. Sam came undone just as Vamp pressed a line of wet kisses up his throat, the electric energy providing the final spark. He moaned, low and rough, his hips rocking up as he splattered white over his stomach and Vamp's. Another two, three, four thrusts and Vamp joined him, growling and burying a bite at Sam's collarbone.

They stayed tangled together for a while, leaning heavily on the wall, Sam panting and Vamp's circuits sparking. Slowly, carefully, Vamp let Sam down and withdrew from him, making sure he could stand before letting go nearly completely. He left one hand on Sam's hip and the other on his shoulder, just barely stroking his neck, their suits both slowly rerezzing.

"Well." Sam sighed, finally getting a hold of himself again. "That was..." He must have sounded disappointed, as Vamp drew away completely. "Ah, no, that is." Sam floundered. Always was bad after finishing up one-night stands.

"Perahps I should put in a request to have you moved to my supervision." Sam blinked. "After all, there's hardly any reason to keep you locked up. You've proven that you have little desire to leave here." Well, that wasn't quite true, but Sam would jump at the chance to get out of those damn cells.

"Sounds good." He smiled, cheekily. "Maybe I could help with your work more often." Vamp smiled back.

"Perhaps. Speaking of..." Sam laughed, pushing him back towards the console.  



End file.
